


Havin' My Baby

by SailorLestrade



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Birth, F/M, Family, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3095864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin and yours first child is on the way. Will he make it for the birth?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Havin' My Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ko_writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_writes/gifts).



“So, Martin, how’s life?” Douglas asked as the two of them flew back towards Fitton from Geneva. Martin looked over at him.

“Ah, it’s pretty good.” Martin said. “(Y/n) is due in a couple weeks, so I’m trying to get all the flights and work in I can. She’s on maternity leave from work, even though she said that she’s perfectly fine to work.” Douglas laughed.

“Sounds like you married the female you.” Douglas said. “Mister Let’s-Try-to-move-a-piano-on-a-sprained-ankle.” Martin shook his head but laughed. “So, do you know the sex yet?”

“No.” Martin said. “We wanted to be surprised. That’s why we did the yellow stuff at the shower and for the nursery. Calming, neutral colors.” Douglas smiled and remembered when his own children were born and how happy, yet nervous he felt. He knew exactly what Martin was going through.

“Why am I here again?” Herc asked as he opened the flight door and delivered the coffee and tea.

“Does Martin need to explain to you the miracle of life?” Douglas asked. “It will give him good practice when his little one gets older.” Herc groaned and Martin blushed.

“Not that.” Herc said. “I mean why am I forced to be the steward today instead of Arthur?”

“Because you aren’t as good about schemes as I am.” Douglas said. Martin wasn’t even sure what Herc had done, but Carolyn had been pretty mad and told Arthur that Herc would be doing his steward duties for the day.

“So, what are they even doing today?” Martin asked.

“I think Carolyn said something about keeping Arthur from being too helpful.” Herc said. “Because he said that he was going to help out (y/n) and make sure that she wasn’t doing too much.”

“Oh. I bet they’ll have a fun day.” Martin said. That’s when the Sat link beeped.

“Douglas Richardson’s House of Flight. Douglas Richardson speaking.”

“Douglas, now is not the time.” Carolyn said. “How close are you to landing?”

“Oh, about 35 minutes.” Martin said. “Why Carolyn?”

“Arthur focus!” Carolyn said. “Because (y/n) is in labor.” Martin fell out of his seat then. Herc quickly went to him.

“Martin? Martin!” Herc said. Douglas glanced at him. “He’s all right.” Herc said as Martin set up.

“I just had a weird dream that Carolyn said (y/n) is in labor.”

“She is in labor you idiot!” Carolyn said. “I and Arthur are rushing her to the hospital now. Arthur’s freaking out.”

“We’ll be there as soon as we can.” Douglas hung up then. Herc took Martin’s seat because Martin was too much of an emotional wreck to fly. His baby was coming. He was going to be a dad.

Thirty-five minutes later, they arrive at Fitton. Douglas called ahead to Karl.

“Hey Karl, we need priority.” Douglas said.

“And why is that exactly?” Karl asked. “And why is it never “Hi Karl? How are you doing today?”?”

“Karl, not now.” Douglas said. “(Y/n) is in labor. Martin’s going to be a dad but we need to get him to the hospital now so he can be there for it.”

“Oh dear! Go ahead Gulf Echo Romeo Tango India.” Douglas nodded and looked at Herc. They landed the plane and Martin was the first one off, paperwork be damned. He had to get to you. Herc and Douglas were close behind.

“We’ll take my car.” Douglas said. They rushed to his car and all climbed in, Douglas quickly driving them to the hospital. Martin was like a nervous rabbit, bouncing his leg and tapping his fingers on his knee. Douglas wasn’t even sure the car was to a complete stop when Martin jumped out of the car and ran in. Carolyn had sent Arthur down to watch for Martin.

“Skip!” Arthur called out. Martin ran to him. “Come on! She hasn’t given birth yet.” Martin and Arthur quickly went to the maternity ward. They could hear you crying out. Martin ran to your side.

“The baby’s coming!” You said. Martin held your hand.

“I’m here. I’m here.” He said.

“Okay Mrs. Crieff. Push.” The doctor said. You pushed when they told you to and suddenly, you and Martin both heard crying. You looked to see the doctor holding up your little boy. Martin kissed your forehead and smiled at you. You smiled back.

“Our little boy.” He said lovingly.

****

Martin held the little boy wrapped in a blue blanket when Carolyn, Arthur, Douglas, and Herc came in. He smiled at them and you gave a little wave. You looked so tired, but you wanted them to meet the newest part of your family.

“Everyone, this is Caleb Lindberg Crieff.” Martin said. Douglas chuckled.

“Martin, you picked the middle name, didn’t you?” Martin came forward and gently placed Caleb in Douglas’s arms then. Any criticism Douglas had about Martin’s choice in middle name went out the window as he held the tiny baby in his arms.

“We brought you a gift.” Arthur said, handing you a white gift bag. You opened it to see a tiny pilots outfit for Caleb. You smiled.

“Thank you Arthur.” You said with a smile. He hugged you and then he hugged Martin. Carolyn watched Douglas rock Caleb, who looked up at him with bright eyes. He had tiny red curls on his head.

****

“Looks like I won the pool.” Douglas announced later. They had taken Martin to dinner to allow you and Caleb to rest.

“Douglas, did you really bet on the birth of my son?” Martin asked.

“Well, at the time, we didn’t know you were having a boy.” Douglas defended. Martin groaned. “Don’t worry, the money is going into something special for Caleb.”

“Oh speaking of that, (Y/n) wanted me to ask you something.” Martin said.

“And what’s that?” Douglas asked. Martin smiled.

“Will you be Caleb’s godfather?” It was the first time Martin had ever seen Douglas become speechless or tear up. Douglas smiled at the younger pilot.

“I would be honored.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think?


End file.
